Harry Potter and the Grieves
by Aevum of Jarod
Summary: A race assumed dead by the wizarding world has resurrected out of the blue. A race belonging to some of histories strongest men, Alexander the great, Achilles, Gilgamesh masumune.The magical warrior race known as grieves has to integrate into the world during the most perilous manhunt in history.


Disclaimer-I dont own anything harry potter related. The grieves and there djinn are mine however.

They were coming back, they were assumed all but dead an empire inferior to the wizards that would had come crashing down. They were a war loving race as old as the wizards, hot tempers, king like pride and honor like no other. They are far closer to human dragons than hate them, loathing the barbaric culture they cling to. Wearing spaulders instead of robes, weilding swords instead of wands, even their magic is inferior to a wizards.

This is a fact, They known as the "Grieves" have little magic within them. They rely on the guardian spirits given to them at birth, these spirits are "djinn" more commonly known as genie. Every grieve is born with a genie some genies are born with their grieve each is a different type and can use basic magic and the magic they specialize in.

Harry read the text over and over, he didn't really get it. These grieves who hadn't been seen in 3 centuries are suddenly coming back? And to hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Harry Potter, tell us why grieves are allowed in hogwarts", Harry looked at his teacher dumbfounded he looked to either of his sides, his best mate Ron would be no help. He looked at Hermione her hand was high in the air reaching towards the ceiling. Why dont any of our teachers just ask her in the first place?

"Uhh-u because"Harry stammered the teacher had lost interest, soon moving his eyes.

"Yes "

"The grieves were always allowed in Hogwarts, our original founders were fond of them and even had Greive-ish Professors. However the Greives stopped attending hogwarts 3 centuries ago when they wared with the wizards"

"Thank you , now could you explain to the class how grieve-ish magic works"

"Well, grieves dont have much magic within them, they cannot use wands, however grieves are born with guardian spirits called genie. Each one is unique and specializes in a certain magic, for instance fire genie have the strong fire magic. Though it is said all genie can use basic magic"Hermione finished.

"That sounds like rubbish" a blonde haired slytherin shouted.

"Why would they even use them , if all they could do is fire magic? I could whipp up a fire spell and two more water ones if I want"he snarled. The professor snickered, then nodded at Hermione.

"A grieve can have as many genies as he or she can maintain. The highest ever counted was 7089, that was from King Arther. His strongest Genie was excalibur, whom lived in his sword"Hermione answered.

Another hand shot in the air then another and another soon the class was shouting for their questions to be answered.

"I heard grieves were muggle fighting barbarians"

"I heard they killed over 2/3rds of wizards during the Grieving war"

"I heard there girls were all gross and muscle-y"

The professor rubbed his temples in pain, before a knock on the door. "Great"he thought.

"Come in,"

A boy entered the class, he was tall and rather well built, however he wasnt bulky. He was dressed in a black and gold cloack a hood draping over his face. His fore arms hung from his cloack as he pulled off his hood. The boy couldnt be a day older then 14. His eyes were silver his hair was black and messy. New grown peach fuzz trimmed across his lip next to a fading cut shaped scar on his cheek.

He parted the cloak revealing his armor. He wore black spaulders and pauldrons over a gryffidor vest. His arms were protected by steel vambraces. Beneath it all were chainmail.

"Hello my name is Alexander of Macedon the XXVI, I am a Grieve sent here to answer questions, every class is sent one."

The kids observed the boy in awe, a lot of them were thinking how peculiar he was dressed. Then again they usually wore dresses.

"Can you show us your Genie"Hermione asked politely.

"Ofcoarse" Alexander reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny gold bird cage. The gaps between the wire were sealed with glass.

"Umm what is that?"a student asked.

"This is my genies lamp, its equivalent to a wand, I will summon her now" Alexander whistled before a tiny golden light pierced the air near his head. It landed in his hair. There on his head was a girl no bigger then a mans palm. She was wearing a dress that apeared to be made of the dragonfly wings, on her back were 4 long peacock feathers.

The wizards eyed the creature in thoughr.

"Isn't that just a fairy?"Someone asked. Alexander's hands shot to his head covering the creature

"Never call my Djinn out of name. Her name is Veil so call her such or I honestly fear for you"

"Whats she gonna do? Throw some fairy dust on us?"Malfoy laughed. His laughs were interupted by his own thrashing, he was suddenly going purple throwing his books from his desk and clutching his neck

Alexander sighed looking at Malfoy un-sympathetically.

"Stop it Veil he's had enough"Alexander commanded. A small imp like pout was heard coming from Alexander's head. Malfoy returned to a stable state, he was sweating and panting gasping for air.

"My father will hear about this"he mumbled before passing didn't seem to care.

"Do well to respect grieves and there Djinn. As you can see we are preety proud and short tempered. My Djinn is a stardust type, an illusionist Djinn called Veil of the peacock. Anymore questions? "

The class looked and shook there heads.

"Good, I hope we have a great year"

-Authors notice-

Well thats chapter 1 dont kill me its my first hp fic. But id love some reviews, depending on wether or not i get a review ill post the next chapter today.I also need names for

A samurai's cigarette smoking lantern

The Djinn of Blades, a playful female djinn.

If your confused about the way the grieves dress just imagine the hogwarts uniform with shoulder armor over it. There arms also have silver cuffs that are worn on there arm those ar called vambraces.


End file.
